pilot for possible story
by deathbringer333
Summary: just something to throw into the community, if I feel like its worth its own work i may actually put a full story on here from this, the actual story will be adventure comedy like all of my other stuff basically lol, have a nice day


**Well hello there reader, long time no see or greetings if your new, was reading some Kill la kill fics after finishing the series but there's just not enough of them lol, so figured I'd throw out this for anyone who wanted to read some random sample material of a fic I might end up putting up here, consider this the pilot of a new fanfic for Kill la Kill**

 **also probably not gonna continue TGTBTMV, league just became hard to write about since the re-canon ;-;**

* * *

We had all gathered in the remains of the student council chambers, as a graduation celebration, Aikuro, Tsumugu and Iori where in the other room gathering all of the important data and work tossed around in the rubble.

"so miss boss lady what's the plan now?" Uzu asked taking another bite of a croquette.

I looked up from my dish of croquettes along with everyone else in the room, it was a good question… what were they all to do now that the world had been saved? Satsuki swallowed her bite of croquette with a frown, I don't think she had thought about that one up until now… actually everything in her life had been for the sole purpose of killing Ragyo. Did she not expect for anyone to live let alone herself?

"... I-I … I hadn't thought of that" Sats sat up a little bit, taking another bite while thinking.

"I guess we have to move on right? I'm the heir to Revocs corporation… so I guess I'll be taking over that. I'll probably hire Iori to be my lead tailor… but what do we do with all of the students that attended here?" Sats seemed to struggle with the realization that she had lived along with almost everyone of the plan. I took another bite and chimed in.

"Why don't you rebuild the academy" I said, Mako beaming slightly.

"Oh MY GOD! Thats a great idea! Rebuild the school and have all of us come back and take spots for head of clubs! We can all stay together and you can train some students for roles you will need in the company!" Mako promptly sat back down and scarfed 3 more croquettes.

"Actually that's a really good point… the elite four fit a sound set of roles, we could easily lead our respective clubs again but this time like a normal academy" Hoka said unzipping his sweater then re-zipping it.

"I could organize my family's steelworks business to help with the construction" Ira pointed out.

"And the Mankanshoku family could become your lead field clinic!" Barazo exclaimed.

"It will take a while to rebuild everything, are you sure you all would want to join together? You'd all be giving up college and maybe even-" Sats said slightly concerned, she was definitely happy everyone liked the idea but scared she'd be taking away a better future from everyone. after all of this time I still find it funny how caring she really was behind that mask.

"-Sis don't stress it, besides it seems we are all in agreement! You could even build a college on campus to fix that problem if your that worried" I said with a smile.

"well then I guess we have a plan then" Sats smiled a bit before turning to Uzu with a grin.

"Hows that sound to you mr. monkey?" Sats tossed a croquette at Uzu inciting a grin from Uzu as he caught it.

"I don't know miss boss lady, were gonna need some serious high end gym's and martial art rooms for me to be on board- actually add a Jacuzzi in that too" Uzu chuckled stuffing the croquette in his face in one bite before adding "Oh and lead chief sukuyo is gonna need a talented kitchen staff so she can serve more of these beautiful delights, otherwise we may run out faster than I can eat them!" Earning a laugh from everyone.

"Cheers to the return of Honnoji academy!" Everyone cheered together toasting the croquettes.

"stop touching my boob Mataro" I said glaring at him mid toast.

"sorry" Mataro frowned going back to the toast.

"Cheers indeed"

"huh- Wait who are you?" I asked looking to the doorway where stood a 6'2"man who looked to be in his 20's in tan khakis, a black shirt with a odd design resembling a star with a large ship behind it, and a dark jacket with red straps and accents. He had spiky black hair and an odd smile, not menacing but uncanny.

"Call me Calyx, and you would be Ryuko and Satsuki along with the gang who saved the world from life fibers right?" I eased back a little at my name, something about how he said it was odd, he seemed to be more then he looked slightly like the kind of attitude Sats had before she unveiled her plot against Raygo… a voice that commanded leadership?

"Er-... uh well yes, nice to meet you Calyx then. what are you doing here? the campus is in shambles you may want to be careful about any rubble falling on you" Sats answered before I could, She had a look that said she was thinking the same as me.

"Thank you for the tip, and I would be here to run into you all, glad to overhear you all will be sticking together actually… I thought I should come around and give your a means to contact me for a future date, so as to avoid having to creep up on you" He said fishing out a card with a list of means to contact him through and handing it to Sats and shaking her hand as well as mine. He had a firm but gentle handshake which was interesting compared to his demeanor.

"Oh, well thank you… er would you like a croquette?" I said holding out a croquette.

"Sure, thanks" He took a bite and swallowed before giving a look that said he enjoyed it 'well done'.

"So why did you want to contact us then?" Sats said getting back to the point, she seemed slightly defensive towards him.

"Ah, yes well I would like to apply to your school as soon as it is open for the first term again, that is if you would let me sign up" He tilted his head ever so slightly smiling again, this time with mirth and noticeable warmth.

"As a student?" Sats asked relaxing slightly.

"As what ever you will have me as at your school, I must be off I have some work to get to, you can contact me through any of those at anytime as needed" He looked towards me and smiled and then to everyone else before turning around and starting for the door.

"Have a nice day all of you" He said before turning out the door way. We all stood there quietly for a few seconds before Sats turned to Uzu with a look asking if he was gone, Uzu nodding yes.

"It seems we have a new friend" Hoka spoke finally before turning around and grabbing his laptop. "I'm off for a few weeks let me know when the next meeting is, cya"

"We gathered up all the data and work laying around here, and Iori got his data onto a flash drive-" Aikuro started dropping a crate of folders in front of Sats before getting cut off.

"-Did any of you see a tall 6'~ man in a dark jacket?" Sats asked with a hint of fear.

"uh no? Should we have?" Aikuro asked raising an eyebrow.

"... The only way into this room is through that hallway… how did he slip past you 3 twice?" Sats muttered quietly before thanking the trio and turning around to the group.

"None the less we should start to get going, I'll call you all and tell you the next meeting time and place… good day everyone, Ryuko stay in here for a minute" Sats said turning to her former chair and sitting looking out of the broken window with a frown. Everyone said their goodbyes and headed out leaving just us in the room.

"Did you get the feeling that something was off about that guy Sis?" I asked before sitting on a rock near Sats, she had a look that could pierce steel looking out the window before turning to me.

"Something was… odd about him, but it wasn't of malice, he just seemed a little strange… the question here is how did he get down a hall with those 3 never noticing him either way?" Sats turned to me with a from still on her face before she turned her head rapidly towards the door again.

"See something sis?" I asked, she stared for a few seconds before turning back to me.

"No… just the shadows…"


End file.
